Comfort
by Red and Gold Phoenix
Summary: For two people who loved each other very much, Takagi figured it was alright to dull emotional pain with physical pleasure once in a while. Satou/Takagi MATURE CONTENT WARNING!


Wow, this is so old! I had totally forgotten about this and while I was saving my biology paper I came across it. I must have been in a really bad mood when I wrote this because it is really depressing in the beginning. Geeez… anyway, I decided to post it. ^^

I disclaim all characters! They are property of Gosho-sama!!

WARNING! MURDER AND SEXUAL CONTENT!

* * *

Officer Takagi sighed as he opened the fridge and placed his untouched dinner inside. He stepped back and rubbed his face with his hand. Today had been one of the worst days of his police career to date. He sank back down into a chair and leaned one arm against his kitchen table.

Takagi grunted in disgust as the horrifying images came rushing forward. A whole family dead…

He had arrived second to the scene after Satou who had just entered the apartment when he had pulled up. Takagi had made it to the door just in time to catch his shaking partner as she stumbled out on the threshold of the complex.

When Miwako had realized it was him who had supported her she had buried her face into his chest and moaned his name.

"Wataru-kun, it's bad."

Takagi gazed into the apartment with fearful eyes as she began to choke against his chest. A split second later he whipped his head to the side when a putrid smell reached his nostrils. Instinctively, he held her tighter and buried his nose in her black hair, desperate to override the disgusting odor with Miwako's pleasant scent.

He knew that smell, the rotting scent of death and decay. Takagi remembered his first few cases where he had nearly thrown up from it. Now he was as used to it as any cop could be. Still…this time it was stronger than usual.

She was looking into his face with an emotion he couldn't place. Was it fear, disgust or sorrow? Takagi had decided it was a mix of all three as he looked back down at her reassuringly.

"I'll go see." He remembered himself saying.

"I… it's…I'll show you." She had replied in a shaking voice that grossly betrayed her usual character.

Sensing her discomfort, Takagi took her hand in one of his and covered his nose and mouth with the other. She had willingly accepted his supportive gesture and interlocked her fingers with his. They knew they could only lean on each other like this because they were the only officers present. Takagi was grateful for it; he had a bad feeling about this place.

As the pair of officers ventured farther into the apartment it had become clearer to Takagi that something awful had happened. There was blood everywhere. The officers were careful not to disturb anything.

When Miwako squeezed his hand he knew he was getting closer to what she had seen. They turned a corner and the smell only got worse. His eyes widened at the sight of several mangled bodies, two adults and three children. All of them were dead...

Takagi was about to pull out his gun incase the demon was still in the apartment when he noticed the blood drenched knife lodged within the woman's chest, her stiff hands clutching the handle. Homicide…this woman killed her husband and three children before taking her own life. Takagi turned his head away; the only thing keeping him from bolting out of the apartment was his partner's presence. He understood why Miwako had gotten out, being alone when she had found the bodies.

When he turned back, his eyes locked onto the three small children who seemed huddled together, looking more than a little beaten and bloody. Takagi felt his professional demeanor slip away. Despite being an officer for over four years, he still couldn't deal well when it came to children. And now he realized that they seemed so huddled together because…

"They were trying to protect each other…" Takagi heard Satou's voice say, the grip she had on his hand was almost painful.

Violent knocking on his door freed his mind from its nightmarish thoughts. He shook his head as he stood to answer it. A little dazed he opened the door and wasn't surprised to see his partner. He opened the door wider, worried about the pained look on her face. Not a word was said as she entered his apartment and walked into his arms, hugging him tightly.

He held her to him, one hand reaching up to stroke the back of her head. He reached an arm out and closed the door, locking the dead-bolt.

"Wataru…" She moaned into his chest as she slipped out of her heels. Miwako felt her voice crack as tears began to well in the corner of her eyes. The only time she felt it was safe to show any weakness was when she was with him; whether she was losing her mind trying to avenge her former partner or staring at an entire family that had been brutally murdered by one of its own members.

"I know, I know…" he spoke gently as a sick feeling took over in his stomach. Wrapping one arm around her shoulders and placing the other behind her knees, he lifted her off her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the tears started to silently roll down her cheeks.

Even the most seasoned inspectors encountered cases that just seemed to be too much. These horrific tragedies that made one question the point of human existence. It just so happened that Satou didn't deal with murdered children any better than Takagi. To find any person dead regardless of the age was always awful, however, it just seemed so much more intolerable when it was a child, or in this case three children. Takagi knew that Megure-keibu sensed this in both of them, though he had never brought it up.

Takagi walked over to his couch and sat, hugging her affectionately where she sat in his lap. For the next five minutes they stayed there until she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked into his face. She pecked his lips.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this…I just couldn't get it out of my head." Miwako choked out.

Suddenly a thought came to him; "Oh God Miwako, please don't tell me you drove here." Wataru asked, extremely concerned. He punctuated his worry by pressing his lips against her forehead.

"No, Mom did. I told her I had to be with you and she understood. I guess this sort of thing happened to Dad too…" Her voice was shaky, but she already felt better just by being close to him.

"I'm so glad you came, I wanted to give you some space so I didn't call you to come over…but believe me I want you with me." He said reassuringly, relieved Miwako hadn't driven when upset.

Even though she seemed calmer, Takagi wasn't convinced; her body was shivering as she clung to him for dear life. He frowned into her hair, he was worried about her. The one who usually had a harder time with these situations was him, not his partner, also his superior by two years. He examined her face as she looked down and fiddled with the collar of his shirt, obviously lost in awful memories.

He frowned when he noticed her lip quiver and more tears start to form.

"Shhh…it's alright Miwa…try not to think about it." He whispered into her ear as his hand coaxed her head down to the crook of his neck. She lay her head down, rubbing her nose into his neck.

"What do you want?" Wataru asked her, running his fingers through her jet black hair.

Miwako considered his question for a moment, as he wiped the tears from her eyes. She almost felt ashamed of herself when the first thing that came to mind was _**sex**_.

She blushed, as an idea struck her.

"Can we have a bath?" She asked him shyly, yet managing to meet his gaze.

"I was hoping you would say that." He answered genuinely before kissing her lips.

Deciding it enjoyable to carry her, he picked her up once more and made his way to the bathroom before placing her on her feet. After making sure she was steady, he plugged the tub and turned on the hot water.

When he turned back to her she was already pulling off her clothing, her suit jacket falling to the floor.

"I'm sorry Wataru, I really need this." She spoke quietly.

Takagi smiled at her, understanding, "Don't be ridiculous, what are you sorry for? I want it this way as well." He said softly as he leaned in and placed a tender kiss on her cheek.

"Besides, I'd do anything to make you happy." His smile made her heart beat faster.

"Undress me…" She whispered in his ear.

Miwako felt weak as his hands slipped under her shirt and caressed her skin. His hands were warm and gentle, providing her with the perfect distraction from her stress. She put her arms up so he could pull the garment off her easily. Wataru pulled her shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor on top of her jacket. Next he unbuttoned her skirt and took her hand as she stepped out of it. He quickly pulled his own shirt off and tugged his pants down. He returned his attention to her as he pulled her to him and kissed her lips affectionately.

By the time there was enough water in the tub, the two stood completely naked and thoroughly immersed in each other's mouths.

Wataru stepped in first, followed by Miwako. He guided her down to him so that she was lying against him, her head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she lay on him, her bare chest pressing into his.

"Hmm…this is so nice…" She uttered just above a whisper.

Though she seemed better, he could tell she was thinking about it, all the horrifying details, thinking about the three murdered siblings. He knew how to care for her; he had come to discover that he was good at it too. Takagi couldn't stand to see her upset and shaken.

He moved down, stopping when the water nearly reached her head where it rested on his chest. He kissed the top of her head as his hands massaged her back. She moaned quietly as he whispered loving words into her ear.

Twisting in his arms, she moved up higher so that her back pressed into his chest and her cheek could press against his. Takagi held her tightly as he continued to speak to her, trying his best to distract her from her thoughts. He told her that he loved her and that he was right there and would always be there.

Miwako felt as if he was the only thing anchoring her to her sanity. She simply lay in his arms as he soothed her with his words and touch. It was times like these that made her hate her job in a way that only a fellow policeman could understand.

Her heart ached for that family; she couldn't understand how a wife and mother could do that to her husband and children. Miwako covered the hand he had placed on her chest and pressed it harder against her wet skin with her own hands: _She could never hurt Wataru like that! Never!_

"Stop thinking about it."

Her eyes opened and she gazed into his gorgeous, blue irises; he looked back down at her where her head was cradled in the crook of his left shoulder.

"I need your help." She responded.

She sighed as he cupped water in his hands and poured it on her head, running his fingers through her hair and across her face. He cupped her cheek and tilted her head to the side capturing her lips in a firm kiss. After a moment he deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue along the seam of her mouth, sliding it in between her lips when they parted. She moaned encouragingly as he explored her mouth.

She wasn't really responding, just letting him do as he pleased. He knew she wanted it and he had learned that she enjoyed just being cared for sometimes.

The pleasure derived from touching her far outweighed the pain and stress the day had brought. Takagi figured this was comforting for them both, and he found himself wanting more.

He knows she is more susceptible to death related stress and pain. She was strong, but still only human. She tells him often how much he has helped to ease that pain and make her even stronger.

Takagi opened his eyes when he felt her pull away only to have her throw her arms around him a second later. He hugged her back tightly. Miwako kissed him gently.

Thirty minutes later when the water was uncomfortably cold, the two officers decided to get out and continue else where. They dried off with towels before moving to his bed room. She lay down on his bed, wrapped in a towel while he opened his closet.

"I want to be as close as physically possible to you." She said as she watched him pull out something for her to wear.

"Miwako?"

"I don't need to wear anything, clothes would get in the way." She said simply.

Understanding what she meant, Takagi walked over to the bed and lay down beside her.

"Alright." He answered as he pulled off the towel that was tied around his waist.

Miwako blushed, "are you sure you don't mind? I mean…is it alright for us to use sex like this?"

He leaned over her and pealed the towel from her body. For two people who loved each other very much, Takagi figured it was alright to dull emotional pain with physical pleasure once in a while.

"What are you saying? If we both want and need this then what could be wrong with it?"

He smiled reassuringly at her before lowering his body down on hers. He kissed her gently. Miwako kissed him back, he was right.

The next few hours were blissful and certainly comforting for Miwako. As he made love to her the only thing she could think about was him. Even if she had wanted to think about anything else, the feel of his warm body moving against hers wouldn't have allowed it.

She responded to his movements, knowing that everything he was doing was to make her happy.

"Wataru…" she cried his name out. She had lost count of how many times he had made her come. When they finally collapsed beside each other from exhaustion, Miwako was feeling a lot more positive.

"What would I do without you?" she asked as she lay beside him, heavily panting.

"You don't need to worry about that…because I will always be here." The love and affection in his words made her smile.

"I promised you. Remember?" he smiled back at her and pulled her against him. Their lips met.

Wataru was finally convinced he had comforted her when she fell asleep in his arms. Her breathing was calm and steady and over all she seemed peaceful. That was all he needed to be able sleep as well.

_I'll always be here for you Miwako._

Wataru kissed her forehead gently before lying his head down on the pillow and falling asleep beside her.

* * *

Satou/Takagi is so great. They love each other so much! I wish Takagi would comfort me after my chemistry midterms! XD

Oh and just a thought on episode 554: What does a Takagi fangirl need to do to get the animators to draw him in only a small towel and wet? Its probably for the best since I would die if that were to happen. O///O


End file.
